To The World
by shadow.anei
Summary: Everything becomes to much. LavixAllen ONESHOT please review


Disclaimer: DGM doesn't belong to me. if it did Allen and Lavi would be a couple and stuff

* * *

TO THE WORLD:

To the world, the night would have been a beautiful night

To the world, the night would have been a beautiful night. The moon was full and glowing the vibrant life. The stars shone equally as bright. There wasn't a cloud to been seen. Everything calm, the wind was blowing gently, it was a warm wind. To everyone it would have been calming. But not to him, tonight nothing was fine, to him it was lonely. As he stood on the edge of the cliff preparing himself, he remembered everything he had been through. To those around him he seemed happy. To everyone around him he was the same cheery person that they had known since he first arrived at HQ. But behind all his smiles and cheery personality, his soul was slowly dying. He had to stay positive for those around him. He was the destroyer of time. The one prophesied to destroy the Earl. To those around him he put on the brave face, wore fake smiles, played the false happy. None of them knew that every time he went on a mission he considered not coming back, just letting the Akuma or the Noah take him. Never to be seen again. To free of all his worried and doubts be free of the pain.

He looked back at the place he called his home. His white hair flowed gently with the gentle breeze around him. His grey eyes caught the brilliant glow of the moon and made them glitter beautifully. If anyone was to see him at that moment they would have seen how handsome he was, how at peace he was with his decision. He had no fear. He wasn't going to turn back from it not now. All his friends, nah, his family were resting peacefully in there beds. None were aware that the last time they spoke to him was going to be there last. He smiled at them all from where he stood. In the tower that stood before him was he closest friends Lenalee, Lavi Miranda, Krory and Kanda. As much as Kanda wouldn't like him saying that he was still his friend. 'They wouldn't miss me, they probably wont even notice that I am gone' he didn't even know who he said that to. Tim wasn't there. His soft words would go unheard as the wind carried them away. Everything went quite around him. No noise, no breeze. Nothing. He knew that it was time to make his leave. He knew his time was up. He turned back to the cliff face.

Soon all worries, doubts and pain would be gone. Soon, he would be gone. He stepped up to the edge, readying himself for the fall, readying himself the oblivion that awaited him. He closed his eyes and spread out his arms and fell. Or so he thought. There was no wind rushed past his face, there was no sudden impact of the ground. There was nothing. Not noise just the gentle breeze. Nothing. 'You're wrong Allen. You absence wouldn't go unnoticed. We would all miss you. Me even more so than anyone else.'

Gentle arms were rapped around Allen's body preventing home from falling. He recognised that voice. The gentle caring voice belonged to the one he called his best friend. The one that wasn't meant to have a heart. 'I know it hurts Allen. I may not know how you managed to stay positive for so long even after everything that has happened to you. What I do know is that if you were to disappear with out a word, if you where to die, it wouldn't be long before I followed you Allen. You gave me my heart back. I'm just hoping that I can give you a reason to stay. I love you'

He opened his eyes to those words. With those words his knees buckled. As he fell the gentle arms wouldn't let go. They pulled him backwards away from the cliff edge, they pulled him too safely. Tears glided slowly down his pale face. Lavi, his best friend, the bookman, the one that isn't meant to have emotion had given him reason to stay. He looked up at his best friend. Lavi's hung down over his face with out his headband on. His one visible eye glittered in the moon light. It was then that he knew that he couldn't leave the Order. Everything meant so much to him. He placed his hand gently in Lavi's cheek and kissed him gently and passionately on the lips. It didn't surprise him when he returned it. Reluctantly he pulled away. He smiled at his best friend, nah his lover. The only words he managed to say was 'I love you too'. It was that night that Lavi had saved his best friend from death. It was that beautiful night his life would change forever. He had no regrets, no fear, no pain. He had Allen and that all that mattered.

* * *

soo there you have it. my first DGM story. so what you all think?? please review. pleaseeeee.


End file.
